fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CelestialSpiritQueen
Welcome Hi, welcome to the CelestialSpiritQueen! Thanks for your edit to the File:MyStyle (5).jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 23:27, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Just copy and paste this code onto your page, { {YoutubePlayer |Top = 0 |PlaylistURL = embed/WhUgoaSNPmQ|Autoplay = 1 |Hide = 1} }. But make sure to change where it says WhUgoaSNPmQ to whatever the song's URL is on youtube. . But make sure to change where it says WhUgoaSNPmQ to whatever the song's URL is on youtube. And remove the spaces between the brackets. If you want it to autoplay, then change the 0 to a 1. The same goes for if you want it to be hidden Lady Komainu (talk) 02:01, July 21, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Why sure, i'd love some help and don't worry about sounding mean to me, i take everything as if its a joke plus i get the oppurtunity to laugh at myself for screwing upKingshaun (talk) 21:22, August 25, 2015 (UTC) whoops, probably shoulda let you know how to get at me, huh? My kik username is kingshaun121 future story Hey there, I just wanted to let you know that I made the title page for the story that I want to write with the Toveri Alliance. It is called Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc, and I am basically thinking that it will play out like this: my guild will write the battles for when shattered dusk attacks Koma Inu, then I will write a chapter about calling the alliance together (I will message you to see how your character would respond, or you can go back and edit your characters dialogue after I am done writing), then each guild will have a team of wizards (up to 4) that will go to fight dragon slayers and the members of Shattered Dusk. You will most likely write your own battles with your guild members as a single chapter, and after that, I will collaberate with all the guild masters on how we want the story to end. Does that sound ok to you? I am not sure of the timeline on when it will start, but I will keep you updated.Lady Komainu (talk) 22:59, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just call it "Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (CelestialSpiritQueen)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:41, September 12, 2015 (UTC) So it's been a long time coming, but we are probably going to start the toveri alliance story soon. I dont know if youve taken a look at the Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc page yet, but thats where we will be posting updated chapters on it. I do need to know what 4 mages you are going to send from your guild to take on 2 dragon slayers? You can include your guild master as one of your mages, and then pick a team of three if youd like. You can also pick which dragon slayers you would like to fight from the Shattered Dusk page, all are up for grabs except earth, poison, and iron. So let me know which ones you would like to fight, they will be first come first serve. Then you can write your battle story now, or ask me for more information on how the plot is going to be laid out. Can't wait to see what you do! Lady Komainu (talk) 04:09, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Toveri Alliance Called to Order Please read this over and write what your guild master would respond like. I want this to kind of be like a dialogue between all the members of the alliance on how we plan to take action against Shattered Dusk. Since multiple people will be editing this page, I will do my best to make it flow as best as possible, and add in short phrases to make it more cohesive. Let me know if you think I should add anything! Or feel free to edit my writing as well! Lady Komainu (talk) 04:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Last War Chapter Hello! So it looks like people are beginning to wrap up their chapters on the fight with the dragon slayers, so I was hoping to collab on the final chapter together! My plan for it is to have Samarra find her sister---escort test subjects outside compound---see Crowley, the old dark guild master, standing outside---alliance masters blast him away with combo attack---rune knights show up to take away bad guys and take test subject to Shojiro's family hospital---then some playful banter between the guild masters, maybe joke about a gmg together and end story. Any other ideas of how it should go? I will post the page as "Solace Deliverance", so feel free to go edit it as you see fit.Lady Komainu (talk) 01:22, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Alliance Meeting Hello there! So we are almost done with the final war chapter! That's so exciting! So as a member of the Toveri Alliance, I was hoping that we could all right a story about a meeting between the guild masters after the war, where we establish some rules of the Alliance. We can flush out the purpose for the alliance, if we want leaders of the alliance, what rules you must follow in order to be in the alliance, etc. I will post it on the page An Ordinance Must Be Enacted so you can all carry on the conversation as your guild master. I just think it would be a good idea to create more of a backbone to our alliance. You can bring up any ideas on the page!Lady Komainu (talk) 01:49, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Ohai. You should be one of my friends. :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 18:42, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :3 ! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 18:49, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Just put your name in brackets after the name of the article. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:52, February 16, 2016 (UTC) <3 <3 <3 <3 [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) tbh I've gotten a lot of work done offline for Souten... this may have turned out to be good for me, besides not having kik... [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) He could do more with metal make, and spells for that are pretty easy Cheribub. If you wanted to get dark on that shit give him Ferrokinesis, you've got my perms ;) I am working on an english essay. Getting that shit done as well as doing translations for Souten's spells.. ffs why doesn't translate work offline. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) wasn't that the plan, creepy ass scene where they collect Zara and Crowley's like "Mwahaha motherfucker. Go run back to your dumbass legal guild." Then Rayden finds her in the morning. (post time skip Hot Rayden mind you) and we do the scene with Jason and Kayden versus Zara and the vial then "I gotta go kick some ass." final two battles, then next rp with the poisoning and Shelbs. Btw, if you could get on wiki chat this would be easier :)))))) [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Answer Yes my dear cheribub you may <3 [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Babe xD want help redoing Nova and getting her ready to kick ass in the GMG? I'd be happy to help. I don't even care that I'm helping an enemy, it's more about helping my dear cheribub. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Crashing Wave Group RP I am creating a Crashing Wave Roleplay open to all of y'all on the GMG Team. It will be called We Could Be Champions: The Training of Crashing Wave (if the link is blue by the time you've seen this good.) Basically, the premise is that Silver and Ginto are presenting the Grand Magic Games participants to a training camp from hell. G Also another thing, Ginto is my upcoming character for Crashing Wave, he is going to be one of the two first S-Class (yes, two S-Class mages will be elected after Nova and I plan that ish out. Also, Yes I am automatically electing him: He is an illusion mage/moon magic mage. The reason he is helping Silver is that he's going to force participants to deal with unsavory illusions. Want to read his intro? An Angel, Skeleton, and Ghost Walk Into a Temple. He's the villain.. turned good.| Lastly, Good Luck Y'all Let's beat the shit out of those other guilds! (Don't hurt the Koma Inu folk too much) [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Cheribub, I am a stalker, that's how :P also I would probably, post on the bottom of my talk page, that'd be easier for me to find :P [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Aw babe :P Aight, I'll do that. Talk to me later? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Hey babe. I'm in school. Can't get on chat. I burnt my thumbs again... [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Hey babe, tying up some loose ends w/ Rayden, so in the last bit I posted of SMG I wrote this: '' He followed them and stopped when he saw a familiar form tucked behind a pallet in the alley. Nova. The woman who had named him after he lost his memory, the woman who had helped him control his magic, someone had hurt Nova. He crouched down next to her and touched her shoulder lightly. "Nova." His trembling voice rang out, his ears seemed to be ringing due to the rage swirling inside of him. Someone had hurt Nova.'' I was thinking more about that, and how we should make the rp where Nova actually finds him half dead in a ditch and forces him to join KIMA. I did also take the liberty of making him an alumni of KIMA with Nova as his mentor even though she wasn't in his department, she was the only one he would listen to. Hope you're alright with all of this Cheribub. I love you so much. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Tbh, that was a wreck and I'd like to rework it for betterness. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:21, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey wanna spar Hi, do u mind if i could spar with nova vs one of my koma inu mages JackWerewolf-13 The Demon of Koma Inu vs The Dual Dragon Slayer I would like my character Jack Direwave , to verse her in both a friendly match/ training or for a demonstration fight for KIMA JackDirewave-13 U can start Sure u can start first off Celeste, and sorry my linking thing isn't working very well today JackWerewolf-13 New Country I making a new country and continent. The Royal Guard is similar to the Spriggan Twelve. They are the Elemental Nine, no they aren't like the Element Four of Phantom Lord. By Elemental they are thought as manifestions of nature as they are so power. The symbolic view of their name. Like how Fairy Tail Mages are called Fairies, Sabertooth's Tigers, etc. Each Nine are as powerful as a typical Spriggan is. If you want you can make one.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:50, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Aside from being as strong as a Spriggan level Mage. They give full fealty to the King. Aside from that their morality is whatever you want. Also no slayers, unless they make sense.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:37, April 5, 2016 (UTC) GMG Matchup Yo Nova, my match is done, and it's your job as a judge to see who wins or if it is a draw. Ventus (talk) 17:30, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Got word that you're the judge for the match Grand Magic Games X800: The Sapphire Knight vs. The Deadly Chaser and wanted to get your opinion on it. --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 17:35, April 23, 2016 (UTC) The Maelstrom vs. The Slayers sounds like a better title honestly :) we'll do what we can. --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 21:35, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:03, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:45, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:17, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Nah, don't worry about, it's no biggie. That's fine, go ahead with your fae folk. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:29, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey CSQ, would you mind if I used Child of the Sea? Tsundere 02:56, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey CSQ! I was stalking observing your pages and really like them. I was wondering if we could do some sort of RP together? Tsundere 02:18, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Do you have any male members of Koma Inu? Or I suppose, any prominent male characters? I was thinking of finding a love interest or friend for Maji . Tsundere 02:28, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Nothing too particular, just someone outgoing and flirtatious? Tsundere 02:46, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ADD Aaaahh thanks for telling me! [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 16:58, June 3, 2016 (UTC) New Toveri Leaders Well it has been awhile since I've mentioned anything about the Toveri Alliance we are all a part of, so surprise! haha. But anyways, down to business: As some of you have seen Aether Cade is no longer master of Dragon Gunfire, meaning that one of the "sub commanders" are no longer part of the alliance, which leaves a spot open. So we will need to vote on who we think should fill that spot; but because we have had 4 new guilds join the alliance since this last meeting was held, I figure we might as well just vote on all 3 positions again. Meaning that we will be electing a potentially new leader, and two potentially new sub leaders. We can either do this one of two ways: we can just vote via talk pages of who we want to take the spots as leader and sub leaders, or we can all write a story together and call an "alliance meeting" of all the guilds and their sub guilds to decide the fate of the alliance. Please let me know on my talk page, which one you prefer and i will start the story page if need be. One additional thing is that I was going to create a Wizard Saints page for the alliance's own magic council storyline (since there are tons of different councils), so we can nominate our own 10 wizards saints, giving us each a chance to show off our characters and see if others vote for them. The thing is this will actually only be 8 available spots, since both Shōjirō Kusaka and Zora Halo have been recognized as Wizard Saints in our "canon" stories. So look out for that page and leave a comment on it of who you want to nominate! Let me know if there is any questions. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:20, June 19, 2016 (UTC) I think it would be fair as long as the Mage in question has been screened so that we know they won't betray us. In my opinion we should at least be willing a former Dark Mage the benefit of the doubt before immediately rejecting them. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 18:49, June 21, 2016 (UTC) In my opinion as long as they have been screened and have shown that they've truly changed their ways then it's fine with me. --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 18:52, June 21, 2016 (UTC) When ya can, could you please post the questions on me and Holo's RP? Thanks. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 14:51, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Okay, both of us have answered. Ready for the verdict. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:13, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey CSQ. I was wondering, if I could make an Archer's Cross mage? I like your guild, and I think it deserves just as much attention as Koma Inu - Tsundoku 01:49, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Feel free, I'll add them to the list. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:58, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Reply (Smaltin) Sure, I'd love your help. Just make sure most stuff is intact. Smaltin (talk) 03:01, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I have found a gif. (HERE ) I'd love a custom Property. Thank you! Smaltin (talk) 18:24, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:20, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Arc The Aeternum Arc should begin soon. When it does, which of the Nine Elementals would like to battle? Also incase you don't know the Nine fall in the same class of Magic Power and skill as the Spriggan 12.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:28, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:37, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if I could list my character as a part-time reporter for the Magick Monthly? Her name is Jade Angelson. Thanks ahead :D Izgubljeni (talk) 19:51, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Maybe you can use these? I found these and thought you might want to use them for Valencia Morningheart since you were redoing her page.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 08:07, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello Nova! I'm asking, may I use Constellation Magic for my character? I thought of it a long time ago, but theres already one here so, yeah I was asking...MillianaKitty (talk) 01:27, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Why hello! I was wondering, if I could reference Nova as my KIMA graduate's mentor? Yesdemia 17:23, January 17, 2017 (UTC) I do not have him made yet, but his name is Connor Odiyesi and he's a Red Spirit Slayer that wields Flare and Requip in combat. He is all around nice guy that is determined to fight for the protection of others, especially his guild mates. He is a bit of a destructive soul, and tends to destroy the area around him when fighting. Yesdemia 19:28, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Abilities Hola! it's been a long time. Sorry to bug, but a while ago I got your permission for Amodaus one of my characters to have your Seven Swords of Sin magic. I was wondering if it was okay to make up my own abilities for each sword, since im guessing the abilities vary from person to person. Or if you already have abilities in mind if you would be so kind as to let me know what they are. I don't plan on changing your page only writing them down on my characters page. Please and Thank you. Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 19:10, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Yaaaay. Thank you. I would also like to ask for another favor. When you have time? Would you be able to spar against me? I would be using Amodaus vs any character of your choosing. Please and Thank you --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 02:41, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Yo Nova. I wanted to ask you if Magick Monthly is still a thing and if so, then I would like to make the humble request and ask if I could join up with one of my characters. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 19:06, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Awesome :) And sure, would love to see what you'd create for it. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 22:44, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Heeeey! Welcome back. That's awesome. I would gladly take over the page for the seven swords. Though if you ever want to edit it or just want it back, please feel free.--Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 20:17, February 11, 2018 (UTC)